The Conversation that Never Was:Elizabeth and Jack
by Love to be Curious
Summary: Set during the third movie, Elizabeth confronts Jack about the kiss. One shot. More background info inside


OT: I wrote this before the third installment of Pirates of the Caribbean was released, thinking that perhaps Jack and Elizabeth would have a conversation of her betrayl and their feelings toward one another... sort of. Turns out, I was way off! Although the issue was resolved through Miss Elizabeth's marriage and their body language, this is what I first imagined when I thought of At World's End. Not entirely conclusive, but it isn't meant to be. W/E fans beware for mixed feelings!

Jack leaned over the charts on the deck of the _Black Pearl_, tracing the circular path continuously and occasionally drumming his fingers in confusion. He paused when Elizabeth Swann crawled out of a hatch, and the man scurried to roll up the charts. As he slung the unique map over his shoulder, the woman's voice requested his attention.

"Jack," she said audaciously, following his slithering movements, "we need to discuss this at some point."

With his back still facing Elizabeth, he replied, "No, darling, on the contrary, we can simply roll these matters off our shoulders. We've saved each other repeatedly, so we're squared just as we were in the beginning when I saved you from that bloody corset." He grinned at the thought of Elizabeth in her undergarments, but the emotion quickly faded away. She continued to pursue Jack as he sauntered away.

Elizabeth spoke her mind, lowering her voice to conceal the topic of the conversation. "I don't believe our matters are resolved and neither does Will."

Jack half-laughed as he said, "Ah, well dear William must be reassured as always. I'll give 'im a little push and you'll be back to your charming relationship, savvy?"

Irritated, the woman tugged on his forearm and responded in a tender affected tone. "It won't just take my word or your word. He thinks... HE thinks..." Elizabeth trailed off, unable to finish. She winced as if a thought slightly singed her, realizing she hadn't come to terms with the past. Jack paused in his stride and gazed over his shoulder in a contemplative countenance. "Will thinks you and I... may feel... are in..."

Jack replied archly, "We're still peas in a pod, love." He beamed ever so slightly, but still couldn't face her completely. He began to tread away from the vexatious woman, but Elizabeth trotted after him with her fists clenched.

She blurted in a shaky almost teary voice. "It never would've worked between us." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before speaking again. Jack finally swiveled around and stared into her beautifully constructed face. "I cannot love you, Jack... I care for you profoundly, but not anything else. I love Will." She almost broke, and she swallowed her tears of remorse.

The pirate stepped toward Elizabeth. Jack's face twitched. His eyes rolled from side to side. He fidgeted with his coat tails and reached out, as if to touch her, but retracted his hand. Jack leaned into the woman with their noses almost brushing against one another. Both of their mouths were partially open, but neither were quite capable of speaking. He placed his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder as he finally answered.

"You can keep telling yourself that, darling, but will it be true? We _tasted _it, and you cannot honestly say you did not enjoy it at the time. You can't stand that you sacrificed me for your own selfish impulses, ey? You came to my side, as I predicted, and now what means will you attempt to go back? My dear... _Lizzie_, one day you will realize you and I really are alike and that you yearn for my brand of freedom... Is this an emotion you feel for William or is it now a choice?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, averting eye contact with the man as he removed his ring-swamped hand from her flesh. His own face suddenly was deluged with sorrow, and he opened his mouth and then rapidly closed it. "Regardless of your sentiments, I love Will. Not by choice," she uttered indignantly, unsure of the evidence, "but by the undying passion between us."

"Perpetual passion, ey? Well then, Miss Swann, I wish you two the most happiness." He responded in a nonchalant tone and strolled around Elizabeth, leaving the woman in a mounting exasperated state.


End file.
